Before the Blizzard
by Runningfreespirit
Summary: A run-in with a Noah has Allen near death and he doesn't know if he'll survive if Kanda doesn't come and save him. "Kanda, its freezing out here and I don't know if I'll survive any longer. I'm slowly dying and I need you to save me from the cold." Yullen
1. Wounded and Lost

A/N: Well I'm not dead just piled high in things to do. I've had this idea of Allen getting stuck out in a blizzard for awhile and needed to type it up and I hope to make this a three chapter long fic but I guess I'll see how it goes but I'm totally psyched to write this one and I have many more that I have still to write and type up. This is also the first time I have typed up a four page fic. I should also mention that the story will go in between of the current events and the events that happen before when both Kanda and Allen get to there mission, just in case any of you get confused.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned dgm like everyone else would like to.

* * *

Blood flowed from the deep gash wound that was inflicted on Allen's stomach on his left side. He put a hand on the cold wooden floor as he tried to prop himself up, staining his gloves a dark red with the puddle of blood around him, he tried to bring a leg up to stand but ended up clumsily falling back down to the floor and his face making contact. He ended up trying again and stood on shaky legs as he stumbled toward the double doors that opened up to a hallway, droplets of blood followed suit in a gruesome crimson river. Allen made it to the door and tried the handle and relief flooded over him as the handle turned following with the doors opening. He groaned as he tried to hurry out of the big room he had been attacked in and as he went out the door he stumbled a bit and put a hand to the open blue door to stabilize himself, when his vision cleared enough he let go and walked heavily down the hallway with a hand to his wound.

It had all started with Allen being called down to Komui's office when he had stopped in the doorway to the supervisors office to reveal the one thing he did not want to share a mission with, Kanda Yuu was sitting on the couch in front of Komui's desk. They had both shared there glares to each other before Allen had cautiously sat down on the other end of the couch and Kanda had looked away with a 'tsk'. Like he had much to talk about. After Allen subsided his thoughts about the irritating Japanese and looked over to the desk that held thousands of paper scattered across it, just like the rest of the room with the floors littered with documents that's probably still had yet to be signed or read for that matter. Komui had turned toward the two exorcists and had started explaining the details about the mission that they were going to be sent to in the morning of the next day, "Now there have been strange occurrences happening in an abandoned mansion somewhere in east Russia in a dense forest," Oh goodie he was going to have to go on a mission with Kanda somewhere cold and not to mention it was winter in Europe and it gets cold as hell this time of year. Komui had handed the two boys a packet with more details of the mission and what was happening at the location. "There have been signs of things happening that seem related to the Noah also and some of the finders stationed there have investigated this and seem to be convinced that there could be a possible Noah lurking around there so just be carful and on your guard when you two are over there." Komui looked up in worry at the two sitting, Allen had always saw how Komui worried over the exorcists whenever there seemed to be a serious case that needed to be investigated or when ever a Noah seemed to be in the immediate area of the mission but overall the supervisor always worried over the welfare of everyone in the Order. Kanda and Allen stood from the couch to leave the office to go pack and rest when Komui's voice had stopped them in the threshold of the doors, "Please be carful and come back safe." Then the two teens were gone.

Kanda and Allen had arrived at the large double doors of the spacious house that had strange events happen around the home and in the forest. When they first arrived at the edge of the tall trees they saw no sign of any Noah being or recently being there even when they walked through the snow covered grounds and frost covered trunks of the trees. It almost seemed like nothing horrible had happen there, all there had been was silence and the gray sky of November. When they had finally found the house it had looked run down with vines that spiraled up the sides of the mansion with a vise like grip, the wood the house was made of had dulled with age and the paint coating it peeling off and it seemed that one of the balconies that was set up on one of the front sides of the large home had seemed to have its wooden platform decaying and had fell off a long time before they had even gotten notice of the problems going on around the cursed property. Allen was having doubts about this place already.

It seemed to already be settled by Kanda that they split up to look for the innocence throughout the confusing hallways and rooms, Allen had argued with the irritating and stubborn raven haired teen that they stick together (and also partly because Allen was already getting lost within the house) so that they could find the innocence faster if they look together but they had just ended up in a heated augment that flung insults at each other and resulted in Allen screaming in Kanda's face angrily and turning away from him to stomp down the halls blindly fuming about how stupid the other teen was being. Allen had stopped in his rampage to look around and when he was faced with unknown walls and doors, at first he baffled then he smacked has hand on his forehead, he was oh so very stupid in getting himself lost in a place he didn't know and to add to his dismay he had gotten lost in the most confusing and complicated houses he has ever seen. Oh how he hated Kanda for getting him angry to only just get lost in his anger.

He was panting from all the blood that kept seeping through his fingers from the wound he held to keep it from leaking of anymore of it and obviously the was doing a _fantastic_ job. His legs clumsily dragged with his weakened body that had dirt and dust stuck to his paler than normal skin. The entire hallway contained doorways which lead to different parts of the house and Allen won't push his luck by just blindly going through those rooms and end up lost again (not like he was already lost). Allen didn't even bother seeing what was beyond any of those doors, knowing all to well that none of them held an exit. Blood dripped to the flood in small droplets from his hand that by now was coated in the crimson liquid; his vision seemed to also start to cloud on him as he saw black dots dance across his vision and his breathing came in short labored breaths. Allen continued as best as he could down the long hallway and soon came up to a split, he could either go left or right. He looked back and forth between his two options and on a whim he had chose to go left and Allen stuck close to the wall if in any instance that he needed to support himself if he stumbled. Where was Kanda when he needed him? He was probably in another part of the house with that sour look on his face and cursing Allen under his breath for being stupid cause that's all he did right? All he did was threaten and cuss the smaller teen out for every little thing he did.

Allen chuckled and the corners of his mouth lifted up in a small smile as he thought of the irritable samurai and his foul mood, truth be told Allen had started to have a feeling for the raven haired back when he arrived at the Black Order but he didn't start to have these feelings right away when he first saw him, more like he grew to like the teen and he liked how Kanda made him argue back whenever they started an argument and how Allen would fight back with equal strength when they practiced there fighting skills. All of what Kanda did to Allen made him feel…_alive_. And it felt good. But as the year progressed he felt even more toward Kanda, it was as strong as his love for Mana but this felt different then the love toward Mana. Soon Allen figured that he had a crush on him, after many times of arguing with himself that it would be impossible for him to feel something like that toward anyone and _especially_ the hot head know as Kanda Yuu but after the events in Mater and how Kanda had (dare he say it) saved him from that Akuma and from that point on the samurai had held a place in his heart. Allen had felt something for him that made his stomach churn with butterflies and make his heart beat faster whenever he saw him. But after Kanda had suggested that he would take on Skin Bolic alone and ordered everyone to leave (even threatened and attacked them with Mugen) Allen's heart had fluttered with worry and anxiety that the other would not catch up with them, in that moment in time Allen had worried and cared deeply for the one person that hated his guts and Allen had thought of events that would follow if the older teen didn't follow them back when the fight was done and it scared Allen so much that his eye's glazed over with unshed tears.

You guess you could say that that from that moment onward Allen Walker had fallen hopelessly in love with the one person that all that did was throw threats and shoot glares at the younger exorcist but Allen's heart did not falter once when those heavy words hit his ears because all he cared was that Kanda had not died that day in the ark, all his heart did was beat with a love he didn't know was still there, after Mana had died he vowed that he would not get attached to anyone but yet his heart had tricked him into falling into an abyss that, surprisingly, Allen had welcomed with open arms. And he can not escape this void. Allen has given Kanda his whole heart and will tilt with events that will and have happened.

As Allen slowly made his way down the empty hallway he heard footsteps behind him at the start of hallway where he came from but dread churned in his stomach as he turned to find nothing, all he hoped to find in the dark space that seemed to consume everything surrounding it would be his long awaited partner but all he faced was black. A shiver ran up Allen's spine. He didn't like how this was going, he knows something is going to happen and it won't be pleasant.

After Allen looked around his surroundings he found that he could not figure where he came from and his rage seem to make him blackout when he walked fast to get out of Kanda's sight and now he couldn't remember what similar things to look for if he wanted to find his way back to the front door and the only thing Allen could do was wonder aimlessly until he found something that looked remotely familiar and that was how he stumbled upon the grand ballroom the house held and it was beautiful as colors such as gold, blue, and red and patterns that swirled up toward the ceiling that soon made its way to a large beautiful chandelier that was made entirely of crystal and on the sides of the room where balcony's that seemed to be the next level of the room where party goers could watch the people below although the room was breathtaking it had also dulled with age but still held its brilliance throughout the years.

But what had caught the boy's attention was when he looked upon the railing on the balcony on his right and when he saw that tint of purple he felt like his body was petrified as it slowly descended from the high place and came to float in front of Allen. It's as what Komui said. What he had warned the two exorcists to be wary of when investigating. What had appeared inches from Allen's face was none other than a purple butterfly, a Tease. Allen paled, if there was a Tease then…oh god, he can't take on a Noah alone, where was that Bakanda when you needed him. Allen takes two little steps before it clicks in his mind that he needs to get out of there and _now_. His body allows him to turn swiftly around to face the doors but what he was meet with were not the mahogany blue doors that he passed though instead he was meet with an intense, bloodthirsty stare from golden eyes, "Good evening, boy."

Tyki.

Allen felt his heart leap out of his chest as he tried to step back but his body was frozen to the spot! Before he could take a breath a hand had went straight through Allen's stomach. He could almost feel his insides being touched. A sadistic smile erupted from the elders mouth as his hand ever so slightly moved to the left and before anything was said Tyki had violently ripped his hand out and blood splattered on the ground and had coated his gloved hand with red. Allen stumbled back as he tripped over himself and fell back harshly to the ground, the back of his head making contact to the ground making his vision cloud and making him disoriented. Footsteps came closer to the younger's body that lay crumpled on the ground, "Tsk, so fragile." Tyki proceeded to pick Allen up by the collar, Allen's legs dangling as he meet eye level with the older, a glare was meet and soon cut off as Tyki heaved Allen almost over his shoulder for the boy to collide his back with a wall with force, making a crater like indent. The boy slumped down the wall as his head hanged down and shallow breaths could only be heard from the small body. A chuckle emitted from the Noah. He was enjoying this so much.

Allen always had dread hanging over him when they first arrived, he had this hunch that something was going to happen and it wasn't the good kind. And now Allen had his fears proven by his bleeding stomach and a Noah after him. He was pretty sure that he was being pursued by those eyes that seemed to stare a hole in the back of his head. But each and every time he looked back he found nothing, not a trace but this time he caught a glimpse of a color. Gold. His eyes widened as he snapped his head back around to look back in front and started to pick up his speed as panic settled in. This was not good, not good at all. He was full blown out panicking now; he flung open doors to only find empty rooms or studies with no doors that lead outside. Allen broke into a run that started to tear his wound even further open then it was and sent a pain so great he let out a groan of pain. He finally found the door that lead to the kitchen and quickly found that another door on the opposite side of the room and almost ran to it and flung open it in his haste of trying to outrun the echoing footsteps that were just out in the hall, what lay beyond the door was a furious and raging blizzard. Allen almost thought twice about going out but as soon as he heard words being said at the doorway to the kitchen he all but almost bolted out in the blinding snow.

"I can almost feel the fear radiating from you, boy." A grin that was so gut wrenching had appeared on the Noah's face as he slowly walked out in the cold air after the other.

* * *

A/N: Well wasn't that just a blast leaving this with a cliffhanger. I don't know that much about Russia just using a place so that it doesn't sound like there going nowhere, I just wanted to put a place and ended up looking at coldest places in Russia. Well I hope that some of you enjoyed this and please review or not you don't have to it just helps me to see if any enjoy this story. I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as I can.


	2. Update

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm really sorry that there isn't any update on this story as of late but I'm still working on it I promise just school has been a hassle and I haven't gotten the time or the inspiration to write it but I will get it done, you have my word on it and hopefully I can drag it out to 3 or 4 chapters before I bring it to a close on that and start a new Yullen fanfic that will hopefully be longer than 3 chapters, who knows maybe I'll get around to writing a mermaid!Allen fic but I have loads of ideas that I have to narrow down to one at a time but I will get this story done even if it kills me! Anyway this will get an update soon (maybe, I'm still busy) so just be patent and I can get it done and out to you guys and thank you all to who reviewed the story and liked it enough to tell me to keep going! That means a lot to a person like me. Ok I should stop rambling here and let you all know that I'm not giving up on this story and that I still love the idea of it and continuing to write it :)**


End file.
